While on the ground and during flight, aircrafts may be subjected to weather and other conditions that lead to the accumulation/accretion of ice on components of the aircraft. Ice accretion on the aircraft wings, airfoils, rotors, sensors and other components may affect the aircraft's performance and flight safety by reducing lift, increasing draft and weight, and by disturbing sensors and their ability to take proper measurements. As such, regulations require onboard de-icing and anti-icing systems to prevent the accumulation of ice on the aircraft.